Lip Service
by LittleMermaid325
Summary: One shot. slash. James gets paranoid thinking someone is following him in his own cloak. rated T because I don't want my account deleted.


(A/N): Yeah. So this is what happened when I sat down and tried to write a Lily/Sirius for a challenge. I end up with James/Sirius. Which really is a much nicer pair, if you ask me. Anyway, rated T for some reason or another. Review please.

**

* * *

**

**Lip Service**

I was searching through my school bag in the hall before lunch when I first felt that someone was watching me. When I turned to look though, I saw no one. Not that that meant much to me, I could think of three people off of the top of my head who have access to my invisibility cloak, and if this was who I thought it was than there was definitely danger in my near future.

I chose to ignore the sensation; if someone was truly following me I would find out soon enough. And if it was who I thought it was, it would be more fun to act surprised. He hated it when I ruined his surprises, though I must admit it was his own fault. He was great when it came to coming up with a strategy, but he couldn't execute to save his life.

I had the map in my bag, and could glance at it real quick if I wanted to, but he would probably know what I was up to; after all he had helped write it. I quickly grabbed the book I was looking for and walked into the library. My plan was to drop the book off as quickly as possible and get out before the bat spotted me. She still hadn't forgiven me for that Dungbomb fiasco. Which was totally only sort of my fault.

The library was considerably crowded, probably due to holiday coming up. No one likes to do homework on Christmas. I'm pretty sure he didn't follow me in, but I'm not positive. At this point I was seriously considering what he could possibly be up to- he hadn't yet made any move to do anything other than follow me about the school. I felt like I was missing something; was there somewhere I was expected to go? Or was this the whole plan- to confuse me?

Confusion isn't really his style though; I mean, yeah he's usually confused, but he doesn't aim to confuse people. He wants a concrete reaction, something that would make a good story to tell later over Butterbeer during a Hogsmeade trip.

I started walking in the direction of the Great Hall, then changed my mind. I was getting paranoid. Maybe I was wrong, maybe it wasn't him. I wondered again if I should check the map. It shouldn't matter, what could possibly happen to me if it wasn't him? I started to walk a bit faster anyway. And then I was running. I glanced over my shoulder and still saw nothing, but I still felt as if someone was watching me. Maybe it was a ghost.

I looked back in front of me and realized how stupid I had been. I had run myself into a dead end. Not technically, there was a tunnel leading to Hogsmeade under the tapestry, but it had caved in at some point so hiding there wouldn't do me much good. I turned back around quickly (never turn your back on your enemies!) just in time to feel something collide with me.

We both fell and my head clunked onto the floor. It hurt. I heard him swear under his breath and smiled in relief. I was right. And there he was, sitting on top of me pulling my cloak off his sexy body and leaning down to lock lips with me, putting me in the receiving end of a very wet, tongue-y kiss. I bit his bottom lip. Not in a playful lets-bonk-right-here-right-now way, in a painful what-the-fuck-are-you-doing way. Not that I wanted him to stop, I just wanted to know.

He cursed at me and I tasted blood- I had bit through the skin. Oh well, he deserved it.

I asked him what he thought he was doing.

He said it was my fault. When I asked him what the bloody hell he meant by that, he told me I had gone the wrong direction. I was supposed to have gone up to the dormitories. He was going to chase me into the broom closet at the top of the stairs to snog. No one ever goes there.

I kind of wondered why he thought I would go up to our dormitories in the middle of lunch (when did I ever do that?) but I held my tongue and shook my head. He looked disappointed that his plan had failed. Again.

I told him if he wanted to he could still snog me in the broom closet at the top of the stairs.

He said he wasn't in the mood anymore, and climbed off of me.

I asked him where he was going.

He said back to lunch. I watched him ball up my cloak and put it in his school bag, then walk away. I counted to ten then stood up, pulling the map out of my bag. I watched him walk down the hallway and turn left. I checked the map; there was an unused girl's bathroom coming up about a dozen feet from where he stood right now.

I threw the map back into my bag then ran as silently as I could to the corner of the hall, then paused. He was about there, his back still turned to me. I timed myself carefully, then set out at a sprint. I caught him just as he passed the doorway, and pushed him through, pinning him to the wall. He looked up at me shocked and I grinned. I loved catching him by surprise as much as he did me.

I had him held against the wall with my body, pressing against him hard. I pulled his head back and snogged him, grinding my groin into his. There was nothing soft or sweet about the way I did it. When I was done the skin around his mouth was pink and raw and he was panting for air. I bit his jaw playfully, and winked at him on my way out.

I consulted the map again as I walked away to see if he would try to chase me down again, but the dot that was Sirius Black had not stirred.


End file.
